Pup vs Mad Dog
by Cateethpolozoid
Summary: New summary: Mad Dog has kidnapped Bunny and is holding her hostage in his apartment building in his closet. Kitty finds out and comes running to Katz and Courage. Katz calls up Mad Dog's ex gang member and former best friend, Pup. Pup wants revenge on what Mad Dog did to his lover. Courage, Katz, Kitty, and Pup comes up with a plan to take out Mad Dog or do they? CONTAINS YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a song called chip away the stone

I do not own courage the cowardly dog. But I do own Pup

One morning courage was over at Katz house again. They had become the best of buds and the cause of the strong friendship no one knows but some believe that courage finally had the guts to stand up to Katz and that's how it started. So courage like always was on the head of Katz bed. They were talking about candy and spiders all night long. Suddenly loud bangs on the front door woke the both of them up quickly. Kat hit his foot on the nightstand making him cruse loudly and courage too groggy to barely walk. Katz seen who it was at the door.

"Kitty, what are you doing banging on the door early in morning?" Katz tiredly said and a little annoyed.

Kitty looked so scared and tears coming from her eyes told the whole story. "It's bunny".

"Bunny? What about Bunny? Spit it out kitty" Katz said.

"He took her again" She began to sob loudly from her loss of her best friend.

Katz stood frozen in place and his facial expression was very indescribable.

Courage came walking from the back room trying to figure out what was going until he saw kitty and the tears in her eyes. Fear and panic begin to set in him because he knew this could not be good.

About 2 hours later Courage, Katz, and kitty were in the living room in shock from the news kitty gave. Courage had a sad look on his face because he felt so bad for kitty and knew this wasn't the first time this happened. Last time he risked his own life to save her friend and now it's happened again. Courage doesn't even know if he has it in him to do it a second time because the second time might just be his last.

"Okay kitty we all know Mad Dog is a very dangerous dog and will kill anybody even a human to show them who the alpha really is so I don't know if we can save her or not because if we do we are putting our lives on the line." Katz said like he was running a police force and telling his team not to do something because it was too dangerous to.

Kitty felt she was finally defeated and nodded her head slowly. Putting her face in her hands not knowing what to do about her friend and that mutt Mad Dog.

Courage had to do something otherwise bunny is going to be another victim of Mad Dog murderous ways. "Wait Katz can't we just start our own gang? You know a gang for good and we will take out Mad Dog's gang once and for all. Then Mad Dog will be the only one left then Kitty and I will put him down.

Kitty smiled a little bit at Courage helpfulness and bravery. So there was some hope put back into her.

"Courage it's only Me, You and Kitty. Think about it three against a pack of dogs" Katz said to courage trying to make him understand.

"Aw come on Katz" Courage getting a little irritated at Katz lack of care for the bunny's life " I know you have to know someone who could join us it could be a hamster for all we care just someone"

Katz eyes widen and a huge smile came to his face which creped Kitty out a little. "Courage, Kitty hang on I think I do know someone who could take out Mad Dog by himself" Katz got up and ran to his phone and dialed up a number. "Hey long time since I called huh?" "Oh no I didn't call to ask you for intercourse" Katz was furiously blushing when he said that and kitty just chuckled a little bit while Courage had a what the hell look on his face. "No I'm asking for a favor that doesn't involve that stuff I'm not desperate but would like to join my team, well gang to help us take Mad Dog down? He took Bunny again I'm not sure how but he did so you think you could come over like tonight so we could plan this out?" "Really? Okay good we will be waiting on you bye-bye".

Kitty has happy now that she know her best friend will be saved and Mad Dog will be gone from this earth forever.

Courage was also happy Katz had some bravery in him too. "Katz who was that you told to come help us?" Courage was hoping it wasn't a small animal or another Kat.

"Oh him? That was Mad Dog's former best friend and an ex-gang member"

Courage and Kitty facial expression went from happiness to straight up fear.

"What do you mean former best friend and ex-gang member?" Courage was fearing for his life now not only will he have to watch out for Kitty during this mission but his and Katz too.

"Calm you guys he is a good guy and first of all he graduated from doggy boot camp and he was a police dog for 3 years so you have nothing to worry about okay? He is the most respected and nicest dog I know"

Courage was relieve a little but Kitty was still scared that someone from Mad Dog's gang was going to help them take out Mad Dog.

Nightfall came and Courage and Kitty were at the kitchen table nervously waiting on the dog's arrival. Meanwhile Katz was outside taking a smoke break and waiting on the dog's arrival too. In the middle nowhere it was pitch dark so the only light that was here was the house lights. Katz seen two headlights in the distance. It was coming closer and closer until you can the engine coming up. Katz put out his cigarette and a white four door car pulled up with the music bass booming in the night. The headlights and engine shut off and the front door opened. Stepped out was a Doberman looking dog with a black tight tee shirt on and his muscles bulging out. He kind of looked like mad dog but a little bit taller with black and dark golden fur.

"Kat you look like you just seen a ghost" the dog said to Katz in a joking way. "Hello earth to Katz?"

"Oh hey there sorry I was dazed out for a second there" Katz nervously said

The dog snorted "Yeah right you was gawking at my body that's why" He opened the door for Katz "Ladies first" He smiled and Katz walked in.

"I was not and very funny you should be a comedian" Katz sarcastically said as he made his way into the house and into the kitchen.

Meanwhile courage and kitty was in the kitchen getting very nervous of meeting Mad Dog's former best friend. They even had doubts that this would even work out but they had to trust Katz on his words.

He and Katz walked in. Courage jaw dropped at the sight of the dog and kitty was doing the same thing Katz was doing earlier. Gawking at the dog's body.

"Courage and kitty meet pup, pup these are my friends Courage and Kitty" Katz announced.

Courage couldn't stop staring at pup neither could Kitty.

"Nice to meet you Courage" He patted courage on the head gently. "And nice to meet you too kitty bunny told me a lot about you". Kitty never met Pup but bunny use to tell kitty that her and pup used to watch movies together while mad dog and his gang were out of the apartment. That's when bunny started talking about kitty and their friendship. So before kitty had a chance to meet Pup he left the group because of a horrible incident between him and Mad Dog.

"So are we going to get down to business or just sit here and gawk at me?" Pup said sitting down at the other end of the table while Katz sat across from kitty.

An hour into the conversation. "Pup you own guns right?" Katz questioned the dog

"Yes I sure do and not just any old guns but the war fighting guns. From AK-47's to rocket launchers and more just let me know and I'll get it for you. But the type were dealing with we are going to need more than just AK47's and rocket launchers. We are going to need war materials because that's what we are doing going to war with the enemy" Pup finished.

It was midnight and the plan they had come up with was complex. So everyone was going to have focus and be on there a game if they wanted to save bunny and survive. Everyone went to bed except Pup he had other things on his mind and so much was bothering him. He got up from the couch he was laying on and went outside for some fresh air. He looked up at the stars and into the sky.

"I hope you can hear me up there because mad dog is finally going to meet his maker. After what he did to you Axel I ran away from it being a coward and I'm sorry for that but I promise he will suffer as much as you did. Mad Dog murdering days will be over and not another soul will be lost because of him."

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and pup was in the shower and the door to the bathroom opened. Pup didn't know the door opened and just kept on scrubbing under his arm pit. The shower curtain opened and courage stepped in.

"Hey pup"

"Hey courage can pass me my shampoo AHHHHHHH" Pup screamed scary courage who was now soak and wet.

"Courage what the hell are you doing in here while I'm taking a shower?" Pup was covering his genitals and Courage covering his own.

"Sorry I thought you wouldn't mind since Katz let me all the time" Courage grabbed the bar of soap sitting in the soap container and starting scrubbing himself.

Pup sighed and finished rubbing the shampoo in his fur. Meanwhile Kitty was still asleep and Katz was down in the basement preparing the bullet and bite proof vest for the team. This was going to be a very dangerous mission and he had to make sure everything was secure. One mistake could them their lives.

Late in the afternoon Pup went back to wherever he came from to load up on weapons and first aids. Courage was in Katz spider lab mixing deadly chemicals and dynamite (TNT) placing it in sphere shapes shells and carefully putting on a utility belt.

Mad Dog was in his apartment with his gang that had about 30 members including him. He was near the plant pot that had bunny in it. Mad Dog was planning to bury her alive in it but he thought that would be too easy. He wanted to torture her, punishment for escaping from him. He looked at the scared bunny with red evil eyes then growl in a threaten way.

"So you think you could just escape and I wouldn't find you?" Mad Dog with his deep scary voice which made bunny cover her eyes not wanting to look into Mad Dog devil one's.

"I could kill you right here right now in a matter seconds with my hands but I won't because I want you to suffer" Then he slapped bunny right across the cheek making blood drip from her bottom lip. She started crying because she knew there was nothing she do about it. The phone ringed. This made Mad Dog even madder so he stomped over to the phone and picked it up.

"This better be good" Mad Dog answered

Courage on the other end on a pay phone "Um you better let Bunny go otherwise I will call the cops"

Mad Dog chuckled at this "The cops that are hundreds miles away from this place. Yeah right try again buddy" Then hung up the phone. He called for some of his crew.

"Listen the two of you guard the front porch and the three of you I want inside looking out the windows. Got it? Now beat it" 5 of the dogs went to their position because that phone call Mad Dog just received made him feel threaten and to kill whatever problem that arises.

"He hung up on me" Courage still had the pay phone in his hand.

Pup coming to Courage side "he hung up? Okay now he feels paranoid and that's what we want"

Courage raised an eyebrow in confusion "what do mean paranoid?" Courage asked while walking back to the house where Katz and Kitty was sleeping.

"When Mad Dog gets paranoid he loads up on his security that leaves in his room by himself because two guards are by his door, 3 guards in the hallway, and 4 of them by the stairs then when he gets real paranoid he sends two dogs outside to keep watch on the police or anyone who wants to become a hero" it's real simple.

"Wow so he is that much of a coward that he won't fight his own battles?" Courage opening the door for Pup who stepped in quietly.

"Yep pretty much. Only things he knows how to do is Bite and Kill. Well once the intruders or intruder is weaken by his gang he kills them in his giant plant pot" Pup sat on the couch and courage sat next to him, closely.

"I know trust me I seen it and I to put two of his members in the pot myself when I had to save bunny the first time" Courage said and put his hands behind his head and leaned his head on Pup's side. Pup notice and put his giant muscle arm around courage pulling them closer.

"Courage can you promise me something?" Pup said

Courage looked up to Pup's face "Yeah sure what is it?"

"If I don't make it and you and the rest of the crew escape alive can you take of bunny and kitty for me? Please because they are like family to me and I wouldn't know what they would do if they lost me. Can you do that for me?"

Courage now had tears in his eyes and hugged on Pup "Yes I will I promise I promise"

The next morning came. "Okay guys we can't exactly go up there and kill every dog we see. Have to separate and someone must be with kitty at all times." Katz said as he draw out a plan on sheet of paper.

Pup intervened "Wait Katz if we don't kill the dogs then we will never get inside the place. So I say we" Pup took the piece of paper from Katz and started drawing out a plan. "First we have to hit the porch together because there will be dogs on there and we take them out. Courage can then throw one of the grenades into the window and that will probably take out the rest that is down stairs. So once inside we can then we can split up and guard while I go up and take out the ones who is up stairs guarding Mad Dog." By the time Pup was finish the paper had a blue print all draw out.

Katz was surprised and not surprised because he knew Pup came from the police force who planned out dangerous missions.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I updated so here I give you another chapter of Pup vs Mad Dog.

This has become more of a love story then an action adventure one but don't worry the action part is coming. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WARNING WARNING: This chapter contains some yaoi and kind of a graphic scene.

But guess who comes into the picture. Read to find out who!

Katz intervened with the complex blue print plan "Pup I hope you do realize how dangerous these dogs really are because I'm a cat and they can easily kill me without doubt" Katz said then Courage slap his palm against his forehead now annoyed with Katz cowardly words. Pup was rubbing his temples and Kitty… well Kitty was being Kitty.

"Katz I'm only going to say this once so listen and listen well" Pup said with an intimidating tone and banged his fist against the table making it shake and Scaring Courage and Kitty. Katz was frozen in fear of what Pup might say and do to him after.

"Mad Dog took away what meant most to me and who I loved more than anything in the world. If Mad Dog thought he was going to get away with that then he is dead wrong." Mad Dog got closer to Katz face who look as if he was going to urinate on himself from the closeness and tone of Pup. "We are going to find him and I am going to kill him. Slowly. Whether you like it or not." Katz nodded understanding the seriousness of Pup.

A certain fox was on the grounds of Mad Dog's 2 story apartment building. He came walking up to the front door of the building.

"What a lack of security" The orange fox with the shades on and just walked right into the building without knocking. Only taking 2 steps inside he was confronted by a large pack of Rottweiler's and pit bulls. The fox starched his head.

"So this is where all the security is? All on the inside and non on the outside? What kind of are yawl running here?" The fox was not intimidated one bit by these mutts.

"Can I ask yawls a question?" This made the gang even angrier and ready to strike and give the fox the beating of a life time.

"Who is the manager of this run-down creepy mangle you call a building?" The fox coolly said and the gang had just about enough of the smart mouthed orange fox. They moved in on him only to be stopped by a growl and then a loud bark. That could only be Mad Dog. The gang made a path way for the leader to come through and was going to confront this issue that was interrupting his crew duties. He went up to close to the fox. The country accent fox looked up so he could see eye to eye with the evil dog.

"Jeez I never thought meeting the manager of something could be this well uncomfortable" The fox said and this made Mad Dog want to bite this nuisance head off alive.

"Hey I hate to point this out but you are only wearing a tank top and a leather jacket and your dog balls are all in my face and it smells like you haven't showered in days."

Mad Dog stepped closer which his crotch went into the face of the fox. This made all the other dogs in the room kind of uncomfortable but didn't want to admit it to their boss. The fox didn't seem to mind at all to have Mad Dog's junk in his face plus the smell was kind of turning the fox on. Mad Dog smiled and got the fox right where he wanted him. Mad Dog turned to his crew.

"All of you mutts get back to your post me and this fox got some business to take care of." The dogs went back to their post by Mad Dog's command. Mad Dog has finally get him a fresh piece of meat and was not willing to share. Meanwhile Bunny was tied up in the closet with duct tape over her mouth. Somehow she managed to speak after the choking and slapped from Mad Dog and told him to go to hell and spit a hairball in his face after she refused to give him oral sex earlier. She just hopped her best friends Kitty and Courage could save her from this nightmare.

Night time felled and Katz house was usually quiet. Pup was sitting on the edge of the bed playing with a hand gun. Taking the safety lock on and off then aiming it at the wall as if Mad Dog was standing there with that evil look on face telling him to shoot him and see what happens. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Pup said putting the gun down and Courage came in with some chocolate chip cookies on a plate and a glass of milk sitting on top of the plate along with cookies. Pup smiled.

"Hey I thought I baked up some cookies for all of us but seems like Katz and Kitty went to bed already and didn't want to eat all by myself. So I came to see if you was awake and wanted share." Courage finished setting the glass of milk down on the night stand and hopping up on the bed with Pup who happily took a cookie. Courage seem to notice a tear in Pup eye.

"Aw Pup what's wrong?" Courage asked handing the dog the glass of milk. "My boyfriend use to do this when I stay up late thinking". Courage was shocked to hear this but he let Pup continue.

"When I was in Mad Dog's gang my boyfriend who I met after Mad Dog went to jail for assault and battery for 20 days and disapproved of it and wanted me to leave the gang but I was too afraid of what Mad Dog might do if I left the gang to be with him. Mad Dog and I were like brothers. I always did the beatings and he'll finish it off in the giant plant pot or kill them on the spot with a bite to neck. I stayed up every night thinking about leaving and Alex would bring me cookies and a glass of milk and hold me until we fell asleep together in each other arms". Pup was in tears now and so was courage from the heart touching story.

Pup sniffed. "But then I finally made a decision to leave and be with Alex for the rest of my life because we was very much in love. I went to the apartment and told Mad Dog he wasn't too happy about it but I was surprised he took it lightly. The following night Mad Dog called me and told me he was coming over just to have one last talk with me because I was not going back to that apartment anymore." Courage shoved a cookie into his mouth and all into Pup experience story with Mad Dog.

"I said okay one last visit couldn't hurt I trusted him. That night bullets came flying through the windows. Alex was asleep and I quickly ran upstairs then the front door was bashed in. Mad Dog came in with 2 members of the gang and all three of them had an AK-47. My boyfriend was awoke scared to death with invasion and I opened up the window for him to climb out of it to escape. That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. Once he was out the window guns went off. 4 bullets to the chest, 2 to the head, 1 in the left leg. He was shot 7 times with the first bullet to the chest in the heart killing him instantly. I tried to run and save him but the bullets went through his body and 2 of them hit me in the arm and I ran into the closet locking it and cowering like a little bitch (female dog) then Mad Dog told the crew to leave him alone for a second and this was his exact words. "You didn't think I find out about that relationship huh? Well now with him dead and gone you will never ever have nobody to love you and don't even think about coming back Puppy". "Before Mad Dog dog was finished he set my small apartment on fire to make sure I was dead and of course I got out and carried the body of my boyfriend out to the street". Courage was in tears after hearing what happened to Pup's boyfriend and what Pup had went through.

"I'm so sorry Pup I didn't know" Courage was now being held by Pup.

"Shhh its okay Courage don't feel bad" Pup was rocking Courage back and forth calming him down.

Meanwhile back at Mad Dogs place Mad Dog had his shirt off in bed breathing heavily and coming from underneath the covers was none other than Cajun Fox, wiping his mouth.

"Not bad".


End file.
